Heal Her, Love Her'
by NoraMills
Summary: Regina has depression after Robin left Storybrooke. She doesn't respond to anyone , not even to Henry. Emma finds Robin and brings him back. But what happend when Regina moves away from his touch?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small one shot ,that didn't leave me alone until I wrote it. ! Credits to my amazing friend o_my_helena who helped me with this and check it for mistakes. I may write a second chapter if I come up with another scene :) Let me now if you want to read anything particular in this story. As always reviews are Happiness.**

Regina is sick. Not physically but emotionally. She has depression of the worst kind, Archie had said. The kind that doesn't let you eat, sleep, talk, smile or feel anything but sadness and desperation. She doesn't have hope anymore. Not that she was that kind of person, but still something inside her then dared to hope as much as she never admitted this to anyone. Now she doesn't have that.

For a month she just sat on her couch or on her bed, her gaze empty, looking at nowhere and her breathing steady and quiet. No one knows what goes through in her mind. She doesn't talk to anyone. Not even to Henry.

From the day Robin left, she's been like this. She is pale, thinner -so much thinner, she was crying on the first day of his absence, but since then she's been like this. No tears, no words, no life anymore.

Emma, Henry and Snow tried everything in their power to find Robin during three weeks and finally after the Queens of Darkness had undone the spell on the town line, Emma left to find Robin immediately. Only he could save her now, Archie had said. The same day Emma found him and told him everything. Robin was listening to her like his life depended on it, because his life indeed depended on it. The minute she stopped talking, Robin grabbed his bag, said goodbye to Roland and Marian and told them he would check on them soon but now he had to find her. Marian understood instantly. She wished him the best of luck, told him that they were going to be fine and Robin left as quickly as he could.

Now he is here, running to her, as fast as his legs can drag him towards her house. He opens the door furiously and finds her sitting on the couch. She hasn't even turned her back to look who's standing behind her.

Robin studies her from behind for a while, looking around to see if anyone else is there too and takes a deep breath as he walks until he is front of her.

She looks up then and her gaze meets his. This is just as Emma had told him. Empty. He calls her name, gets on his knees in front of her.

Regina doesn't respond and this seems the right time for him to start worrying, because everyone believed that when she would see him, she would change and would be better. But Regina is just looking at him, and she doesn't change at all. Robin calls her name again. He takes her hands in his and Regina breathes sharply and moves her hands away.

And now Robin is worrying. A lot.

"It's just me, my love." He says softly without taking his eyes off of her. He says it's him and he is here, he loves her and he will never leave her again. Never. But Regina doesn't respond again. Robin wants nothing more than to know what she is thinking, if she is thinking, or feeling.

He tries, tries to bury the urge he feels to take her in his arms, to breathe her sent, to be close to her. He tries for ten minutes. But he doesn't manage to fight it any longer and he moves, sits next to her and wraps his arms around her. He cradles her close to him, his hands caress her hair, she has her head in the crook of his neck and he feels her breath against his skin and it's a relief that he can feel that again. He can feel her against him, can feel her calm breathing. He doesn't want anything else now. Regina will get through this with him. She will, she can and he will do everything he can to help her. He will always be there and he doesn't care how long this will take. The important thing is that he can have her in his arms. That's all that he's dreamt of every minute of every day for the last month.

She doesn't hug him back but he is fine with that. It'll take her a while. He is thankful that she doesn't push him back like she did before. He takes her head between his palms now and moves her to stand in front of him. They are face to face and he is caressing her cheeks with his thumbs without taking his gaze from hers for a single moment.

''I love you.'' he say and he hopes she can feel it. It's okay if she doesn't talk. He just wants her to feel how much he means it. Regina blinks a few times and then he can see her eyes watering. The tears are running down her cheeks as she is looking at him. And he instantly moves his lips and kisses them away, tasting the salty liquid on her cheeks. He slowly trails his lips lower and brushes hers. He kisses her then, pushes more firmly his lips against hers but she doesn't kiss him back and he stops. The last thing he wants is to push her.

He just helps her to lie down on the couch, and he lies down next to her with his arms wrapped around her. He is there, has her in this arms, he whispers sweet nonsenses in her ear and he hopes she will get through this.

A week after Robin is still here in Regina's mansion. She hasn't really changed, but there are some signs of her getting better, nods or grips of their hands. And Robin is determined. He isn't going to leave her ever again. It's just... That he has missed her voice so much. He just wishes he could hear her talk or see her smile again, that smile he dreamt of every day while they were apart.

She talks only in her sleep. In her sleep she whispers his name like a cry, and he is always there, next to her, ready to take her in his arms and soothe her. He cradles her close to him, puts her head on his chest and trails his fingers up and down on her back. He will always be there, he says, he will always love her, no matter how she is and even if she doesn't talk again, he will still be there. He is thankful she lets him hold her and he hopes she understands that, hopes that she can feel how much he loves her because it's been a week that he hasn't left her alone, not even a minute.

He is always next to her, he helps her eat, and thank god she is eating. Henry is really happy about it. When Robin had called him and told him that she was finally eating enough, Henry came by the house and hugged Robin tight. He thanked him a thousand times because Henry has hope, that his mom will be better in a short while. He knows she will be better if Robin is with her. He knows that Robin will heal her by loving her and taking care of her.

Now he is preparing a bath for her. For them. Regina is sitting on the bed and staring at him. Something has changed in her gaze. It's not so empty anymore. He can see that, he can feel that because sometimes in her sleep she squeezes him to her. And he is more than happy about it.

He moves close to her and helps her undress herself. Slowly, with no rush, he takes off her bra and he hates himself, because he can't tear his eyes away from her breasts for a few minutes. He is missing her, he may be with her now but she isn't herself and he misses _his_ Regina, wants nothing more than to kiss every part of her body and hear her moan his name. He wants nothing more than to feel her come around him, to feel her kissing him with that passion she possesses. Because he knows she still has it.

Now he is on his knees, his face in front of her belly and he helps her take of her pants leaving her only with her panties and he watches her, admires her, he can't help but caress her bare legs softly and he hates himself for doing that. But he is a man and he loves her, wants her, has her right in front of him almost naked, and the idea of not touching her at least for a while is unbearable. He looks up and catches her staring at him with an almost loving gaze and he smiles, one step closer, he thinks before kissing her belly and takes her hand to get her up.

The water is perfectly warm inside the bath, just as she likes it, and he lifts her up and places her inside. A small moan of pleasure escapes from her lips when she feels the warmth of the water on her skin. Robin thinks for a moment and then starts to undress himself. This is the first time he attempts to take a bath with her.

He steps inside and waits for a second in case she pushes him away if she isn't comfortable with that but she looks at him, and he isn't sure if she really nods but he hopes she does. He sits down behind her and holds her tightly to him. She is between his legs her back resting on his chest and her head lies on his shoulder.

Robin is always talking to her. Tells her how his life has been in the previous month, tells her about Roland, about how he, Robin and Marian were quite shocked when they saw the original Robin Hood movie. He couldn't believe that they were foxes. He tells her, how much he was missing her, how every time he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her in his arms, how many times he had woken up in a jolt shouting her name.

He caresses her, her arms, her chest, her belly and her hips. He is a starving man when it comes to touching her and he is thankful she doesn't push him away. He softly washes her hair and then her body. He slides his hands between her legs and slowly inside her thighs but before he touches her sex, he asks ''Is this alright?'' and she opens her legs a little more. She responds again. He smiles, kisses her shoulder and continues to clean her body. This is pure torture for him and he knows it. Knows how difficult it is to have her naked in his arms, to caress and touch every part of her body he can reach and not being able to have her like he wants to.

But he will wait. He can wait. He wants to wait.

After he is sure he has cleaned her well, he washes himself within five minutes and helps her stand up. He attempts to slide out of the bathtub to grab their towels, but the most beautiful thing happens and Regina throws herself against his body and clutches him tightly.

Robin manages to hold her at the last second before they both fall down. She hugs him so tight that Robin breathes with difficulty, but he really doesn't give a single damn about it because she hasn't done anything like this the last week. Regina adducts him to her and digs her nails in his shoulders. He laughs then, a real one, and trails his hands up and down her back as Regina has her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"That's right, my love." He says and squeezes her. "I'm here."

Then he attempts to pull her away so he can get out of the bath and grab their towels but she is holding him too tight, can't bring herself to move away not even an inch from him. She is afraid, he thinks, afraid that he might disappear.

For a minute they stay like this. Regina doesn't move a bit, they are chest to chest and Robin can feel her heart beating faster.

He knows that she isn't going to move at all, because he knows more than anyone how stubborn she is and he loves that part of her. Adores it. So he holds her with one hand and gripping the bathtub with the other he manages to get them out without any accident.

He tries to find her clothing now, looking in every drawer to find her panties. Regina is right behind him, not very far –a few steps behind, she probably wants to be able to touch him without a single move. Robin finds her underwear in the last drawer and his jaw drops, because it's full of red and black laces, and leather panties. His mind instantly flashes with images of her wearing all of them and he kicks himself for thinking that kind of things.

Shaking his head in a quick motion, he grabs a matching black panties and bra and he puts them on the bed in front of her.

Regina is looking at him, staring into his eyes and she takes a step forward and takes his face in her hands. Robin murmurs her name because again this is the first time she is doing something like that and he is surprised to see it. In the best ways.

He looks at her, waits for her next move, wants nothing more than to hear her talk again or smile. He waits and waits, does not push her, and she slowly leans forward and her lips brush his. And then he is lost.

With one swift move he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him as he opens his mouth and lets his tongue lick her bottom lip, and she is responding to him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and moaning. Robin's heart beats faster when he hears her.

''I love you,'' she says as they break apart for air.

He smiles, he is surprised, and he doesn't remember himself being happier than now that he hears her saying she loves him.

He holds her tight to him and rests his forehead against hers as they both breathe each other's breath.

"I love you so much, Regina." He confesses one more time, and he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Please smile for me, I miss your smile." He says and his voice almost cracks, because he wants nothing more than to see her smile again after all this time.

And she finally does it, she smiles and it's like a ray of sunlight flashing into his eyes.

"God, I love you so much." He says before capturing her lips. Because he doesn't think he can keep away from her any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys really thank you so much for the feedback. I still can't believe that you like this story so much! It was just a crazy idea I had and now it seems it will become a multi-chapter fic. Only if you want it of course. So Im waiting your opinion and I will try to write one shot with Regina's POV. Credits to my lovely friend o_my_helena because she helps me so much. I'm so grateful to her.! This is a small one shot I didn't have time for more but If you want I will update this week again. Thank you and Enjoy!**

They are in the bed and he is caressing her again, her arms, her sides, her hair, god he loves her hair and her beautiful face. She hadn't spoken again after the day in the bathroom, the day she had told him that she loves him. But he is okay with that. He is sure she will speak to him again soon. He has patience.

He looks at her, tries to understand what she wants or if she needs anything else, but she just looks at him and squeezes his shoulders, and he is happy she is at least doing that.

Though he's dying to hear her voice again or to see her smile again but he knows she needs time and he has time, all the time in the world. He will never be tired when it comes to being with her, even if she always stays like this he is still okay with that. He knows she has been through too much, too much awful things and too much suffering. First with Daniel, with the loss of him and then with Leopold.

Robin still wants to kill Leopold, although he knows he is dead, but still wants to cut off his throat and then he wants to cut something else too. How could he do that to her, forcing himself on her? What kind of person does that? He still wishes nothing more than being able to be there for her and save her from that misery.

He knows everything about her and he does not blame her for losing herself in the darkness. She didn't have anyone to love her then. But now she has, he is here, will always be here and this will never change.

He says that he loves her almost every hour, doesn't want her to forget that, he knows that she is listening to him; he knows she can feel him, because she may not be responding again, but he can feel it from the way her body is responding to him. She is always seeking the warmth of his body, craving his body against hers. So yes, he knows that she may be not talking to him but she gives him the signs in her own way.

The doorbell interrupts his thoughts and he thinks it is Henry. He visits almost every day to check on his mom. He makes a move to stand up from the bed but Regina doesn't let him, grabs his arms and pulls him back to bed and he can see the fear in her eyes, the fear that he will leave her and he hates himself for he can't do anything to make her stop feeling this way.

With both of his hands he cups her face, he kisses her softly, caresses her cheeks with his thumbs before saying that he will only go downstairs to open the door and that he will come back in few seconds. He tells her to not be afraid, he will always be there, she will never be alone again and she seems calmer, she lets him go.

He quickly goes downstairs and opens the door and to his surprise it's not Henry. It's Emma… _and_ Archie… They both have serious faces and Robin doesn't like that. He doesn't like that at all.

''Hey, Robin…'' Emma greets him with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Robin looks at her and then he looks at Archie with a questioning look on his face.

''Is something wrong?'' He asks concerned.

''We just want to help Robin.'' Archie says and he smiles slightly.

''Help with what?'' Robin asks again, he thinks that they might be here to see how Regina is. He is okay with that, he assumes, but only if she is comfortable with it too.

Emma then asks if they can come in and Robin murmurs an apology, still distracted because he has left her alone and he knows she doesn't like it.

''Please be quick, I don't want to leave her alone for too long.'' Robin says as polite as he can be.

"Actually, this is the reason we came by." Emma starts first. "Robin, we think that the best for Regina right now is to be somewhere else." Emma tries to explain the best she can.

Robin frowns, shows to her that he doesn't quite understand what she means.

"We think the best for her right now is to be in a clinic." Archie says. "There she can have the special treatment she needs and she will be better before you know it." He continues and when he looks at Robin's face he instantly wishes he could take back the words he has just said because he sees Robin's fists clench and his expression is becoming so angry that for a moment Archie is afraid he will hit him.

''You mean that you want to take her away from me and lock her in a psychiatric clinic with a bunch of doctors who don't give a damn about her and probably will give her god knows what kind of medicine?" Robin asks, his voice low, threateningly low and Emma can see Archie shudder out of fear.

"Robin, it isn't like that…" Emma says, but before she can utter another word Robin growls at them a quiet yet dangerous _"Get out."_

"Robin-" Emma tries again, but Robin sees nothing but red.

He can feel his heart beat faster, can feel the muscles of his neck twitch, his eyes are dark and dangerous clouded by his imminent wrath.

"I said no!" He shouts at them, almost shaking with anger. His gaze drops at Emma and she unconsciously takes a step back.

"You," He says looking at right in her eyes "you were supposed to be her friend, how can you do that to her? How can you even think that I would let this happen? Do you really believe that she'll get better in there instead of being with me?" He shouts, he cannot control himself right now and he knows he has every right to be mad. "She doesn't need a bunch of doctors and stupid special treatments, Emma... She just needs me and some time. And she has both of them for as long as it takes."

Emma looks at him guiltily because deep down inside she knows he is right. "I just wanted to make it easier for you." She says looking down on the floor.

Robin takes a deep breath and he tries to calm himself. "Do you believe that I'm tired of taking care of her? Of loving her?" Running a hand through his hair, he speaks again. "Listen to me, both of you. I don't care if she will always be like this. I will still be here. It's enough for me to be here with her, to be able to have her close to me. So get the hell out of here!" He says as he walks towards the door and opens it, gesturing them to get out.

When he turns his head to look at them his eyes catch Regina. She is there, she is still upstairs but she is looking at them, and her gaze is full of fear. Tears are running down her cheeks and she has her hand on her mouth, sobbing silently. Robin freezes for a few seconds and after he manages to recover, he runs upstairs as fast as he can, as Regina runs back in her bedroom.

Emma and Archie look each other, the guilt obvious in their glances and they quickly make their way out of the house.

Robin rushes into her bedroom and he finds her sobbing loudly with her head buried in the pillows. He quickly moves and holds her to him, cups her face with his hands, he kisses all her tears away and he begs her to stop crying, to stop crying for him, because he can't see her like this, he can't bear to see her suffer like this…

Regina presses herself to him, has her head in his chest while his hands run through her hair before he starts putting soft kisses on her temple.

"Please," She gasps. "Please… don't let them take me away from you." She whispers as she digs her nails in his shoulders bringing her body even closer to him. "I promise I will get better soon." Her voice is desperate and her fear is obvious in her words.

Robin can barely hold himself from crying or from going into a murderous frenzy on both Emma and Archie. He holds her face and forces her to look at him. He wipes away her tears before telling her "Listen to me. No one, and I mean it, no one can take you away. I won't let them touch you, my love". He promises. "And you have all the time you need to get better. I'm grateful that I am here with you, that I can touch you, hold you." He smiles as he sees her getting calmer, as he feels her breathing slowing down and that agony she had before leaving slowly her soft brown eyes and her face. She relaxes as she hears him.

He takes her in his arms then, holds her tight against his chest as he says that even if she stays like this, he doesn't care, he will still love her, he will still take care of her. He says that she is his love, his life, his other half and no one can change that. And he feels her ease against his body, feels her breathing calm and steady on his chest and he knows she has succumbed to a deep slumber. He knows that she can sleep only if she's in his arms, she can't sleep otherwise, she always wants to be as close to him as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want to read something special :) As always reveiws are happiness!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people.! You don't know how happy you made me with those wonderful reviews , follows and favourites.! I don't know how to thank you.! Here it's Regina's POV , lot's of you asked for it. I just want to say that it's difficult to write about what someone with depression thinks so if you disagree with something please don't go hard on me. It was tricky to write this chapter, though I hope you like it. As always reviews are made me happy. Also if you have a scene in your mind you want to read in this story just send me a reveiw or PM I would be happy to write it . Lot's of you asked about Roland , Henry and Regina moments. I will write them just a little later because I think Regina now can't really focus to anyone else but Robin. I want to thank my amazing sweet friend o_my_helena , she beta this story and she helps me with the '' I have no idea what comes next ''thing. And with the '' Is it good? or do I have to change something?'' So thank you darling. **

**I will stop talking now...**

She cried, cried a lot when he left. She could still see him crossing the towline with tears in his eyes, his hand gripping hers tightly and they didn't let go each other until he was gone. Until she could feel him, feel his hand on hers but couldn't see him.

She could get through this, she would be hurt, she'd miss him every single moment, she'd always crave his touch, his arms, his lips, his eyes, but she was determined that she would be fine.

The first day of his absence.

After that day she stopped believing in anything and anyone.

She was just tired. Tired of hoping, tired of fighting for her happiness, tired of every person around her except of Henry of course. She would never be tired of her son. She just knew he didn't need her anymore so much. Henry had Emma, she could take a break of trying to win his love everyday. She didn't want to do anything, didn't want to talk to anyone. She was emotionally tired of living this life. This suffering, loss after loss. Her first love, her father, her mother, her son, then Robin's loss because of Marian's return, and then the very moment she thought she could possibly have a happy, easy life with her soulmate, he had to leave her again. She knew he didn't have a choice. She could never blame him.

But the end was the same. She ended up alone again. Like she always had been. She knew she deserved this. She had killed thousands of people, she had destroyed lives. She knew she deserved this as much as Robin and Henry had been trying to convince her that she wasn't that person anymore and that soon she would have a happy ending.

So for a month she has been like this. She doesn't have the strength anymore, even to talk to her son. And she really hopes he'll understand her, he'll give her sometime. She thinks she can feel anything else but sadness and desperation. She doesn't even cry. She doesn't talk about her feelings, she doesn't think about them because she has so many things she wants to tell, but she wants to tell them only to one particular person. And that person is lost to her. _Forever. _

She just gulps them down and she wants everyone to leave her alone. She doesn't listen to anyone who is talking to her, doesn't want to focus, she can't focus. She knows everyone looks at her with pity and under different circumstances she would be mad, she'd put her Evil Queen mask on her face and she'd pretend that she is fine. But she doesn't have the strength to do that, doesn't have the reason to do that. If they want to look at her with pity, then so be it. She gave up.

Emma and Snow stop by her house every day. They talk and talk to her, they don't stop talking and just leave her alone to her misery. She wants nothing else. She wants silence, she needs silence but they don't seem to understand that, and she knows that even if she bothers to talk to them and tell them to leave her be, they won't go. She knows how stubborn The Charmings can be. She has known it very well for years.

Mostly she just wants to sleep. Because in her dreams, she is with him. She is with her Robin and they are happy, they are together and he smiles at her and she can almost touch him there. She can almost feel his skin on hers again, but every time she raises her hand to touch him she wakes up crying, whispering his name and then she realizes she is alone in her cold bed, without him, without his scent, without his arms around her. She cries more then, and she falls asleep again and this time she doesn't raise her hand to touch him , doesn't make that move. She just sees him. And she doesn't wake. She stays with him.

She sits on the couch when she hears the door open and she doesn't even bother to turn around, it's probably Snow or Emma, or worst, both of them. She hears footsteps. They're steady and heavy and she thinks she knows that footsteps, but it isn't possible because he is away and he can't be back.

And then she _thinks _she sees him, standing in front of her. She _thinks _he is here, he's looking at her, and his eyes are full of pain and love. And she knows it's just her imagination, she knows he can't be here. She isn't able to feel something else but emptiness. She hears him talking, saying her name and if he indeed was there she would have thrown herself into his arms and she would never let him go. But she knows very well that if she tries to touch him, he will disappear.

So, she just looks at him and then for the first time he tries to touch her, and this time she feels his hand on hers for a second, but she instantly moves them away from him because she doesn't want this to end. Doesn't want him to disappear, he has to know that he can't touch her if they want to stay together for a few minutes more.

He is talking to her then, she can hear him clearly, saying that he is really here, he loves her and he won't leave from her side again. But she knows it's not real and she cries, lets the tears run down to her cheeks, the tears she has held back for a month.

She can see him move and sit next to her and before she can understand she is in his arms, she can smell his scent, can feel his skin on hers, can feel his hands squeeze her tightly to him and she thinks that this is a different kind of dream. A kind in which they can touch each other and she is thankful for it. But now she is afraid to talk, scared that if she talks he will disappear.

A week after his return, Regina has thoughts about herself. The first is that her going crazy, because she is sure Robin is here, he hasn't left her alone not even a minute. He is always next to her, she wakes up in his arms, she sleeps on his chest and when she wakes up in the middle of the night , crying from her usual nightmares, he is always there and he takes her in his arms. She isn't alone her bed anymore. But still she doesn't know if it's possible, if its possible for him to come back. But she still knows that this can't be a dream, it's been a week, he is here. Still, it feels too good to be true. And even if it's true she knows her fate very well. She is sure that something will happen and she will end up all alone again. She doesn't know if she can survive losing him one more time. She has to hold tight.

She shouldn't let her fate trick her again.

She sees him prepare a bath for her. He bathes her everyday. Feeling his hands on her skin is one of the best things she feels. He walks close to her and starts undressing her and she is letting him because she never had a person to love her so much or to take care of her, to protect her. She wants to know how it feels, needs to know how it feels. She feels his hands on her legs and his touch sending shivers through her spine and that's the thing that confuses her and makes her think that this is not true. That this is something too good for her to feel, she doesn't deserve to feel this good. She doesn't deserve having him. That's why she is sure that somehow this will end up badly again.

He places her in the bathtub so gently as if she is the most precious and fragile gem and she almost wants to cry. She wants to cry of how much she loves him and how much she will suffer if she loses him again. She knows she won't handle it the next time.

She sees him undress himself and she feels her heart beat faster because she knows he wants to take a bath with her and she has missed him so much, she has missed his skin on hers, has missed having him so close. And when he joins her, her body feels alive again after all this time.

He is caressing her and she is crying silently, and she is thanking God that she has her back on him and he can't see her. She hides it from him, trying her best to hide her tears with the water because the last thing she wants is him to feel that she suffers.

She suffers because of her fate, why does she have this fate? Why did she have a mother who never really loved her and she was telling her all the time that she wasn't good enough. Why was her father too coward to protect her from Cora? Why did she have to see her first love die in front of her, killed by her mother and why did she have to be married to a man of her father's age, whom she never loved and still had to let him touching her and had to endure his forcing himself on her?

She still can remember how many times she wished she had been dead instead of suffering like that.

And the thing she regrets the most is walking away from the man who has her right now in his arms and touching her like she is the most precious thing in the word. She could have been more than just happy with Robin, she could have a family, kids and everything she has wanted since she was child. But she chose the darkness instead of choosing him, instead of choosing love and now she's paying for this. She deserves it.

She feels his hands between her legs and she squirms, her body is craving his touch, a loving touch. And she hears him ask her if she is alright with it, and she is much more than alright, so much more. He is too good for her and she knows it. But she needs him, if she loses him again she won't survive.

Suddenly she feels the loss of his body, feels cold because he is standing up to get out of the bathtub and she can't bear it, can't bear his moving even an inch away from her, she feels empty.

He can't leave her again. He can't.

She throws herself to him and hugs him, squeezes him as tight as she can because she is scared that if she lets him, he will disappear. And then she hears him laugh and god how she has missed his laugh, it always makes her heart beat faster. She feels him slightly push her back and this cannot happen. He has to know that now she has him in her arms she won't let him go, she can't let him go. He has to understand she needs him like the oxygen she is breathing. So she squeezes him more, and she feels his hands on her waist hold her tight and then they are out of the bathtub and she shudders because her body is complaining about the cold but inside her she feels warm, feels alive, finally feels something else than sadness.

He wraps a towel around her back, lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom. She holds onto him and he kisses her temple, murmurs that he has to put her down so he can find her clothes and she is okay with that for now, she can bear the loss of his skin for a few minutes. But when he places her underwear on the bed she has to touch him again, has to be close to him, she needs to be.

And after one week she finally cups his face and kisses him, and she shivers when she feels his mouth on hers, his tongue licks her lip and she separates her lips, encourages him to discover her mouth. She can taste him better like this, anything she can taste of him is good anyway. She feels relieved now that she is kissing him, she feels her legs tremble but he is holding her against him and he doesn't let her down. And when they break the kiss the words "I love you" escape from her lips before she knows it. She sees the light in his eyes, sees a real smile on his lips and she feels dizzy from his beautiful face, and then he begs her to smile, to smile for him because he has missed her smile and he knows, he is her weakness and she cannot do otherwise but smile for him. He loves her, he says many times against her lips and she can feel.. finally after all this time, she is able to feel.

They are in the bed when she hears the doorbell ring and feels him get up from the bed and he has to know that she doesn't want him to be away from her. Just for a minute, he says, and he will come back to her, he is just going to open the door and come back to her , he will always come back to her and she lets him, she trusts him.

She waits and waits and she is sure that more than one minute passed and he is not with her, and she is worried, terrified that she will go downstairs and he won't be there. And if something like this happen she will go to her vault she will find the sleeping curse and will stop being awake. She'll stop living this torture of losing him again.

She opens the bedroom door and hears people talking, one of them is Emma, she is speaking to Robin and she can't quite recognize the other until she gets out and sees Robin, his back is turned to her, and Emma is standing next to Archie. Robin seems angry, she has never seen him like this before, and then she hears Emma say something about special treatments, clinics and doctors. She also hears Robin shout at her, he says he will never get tired of loving her, taking care of her, and before she can realize it she has tears running down on her cheeks and she covers her mouth with her hand to prevent the sound of her sobs.

They want to take her away, they can't take her away from Robin, they can't break them apart. She can't, she can't be away from him. And then she sees him, her gaze on hers and she is running back to her bed and she cries. They can't take her, can they?

And then she feels him hug her, hold her. She will get better, she knows it. She just needs him and she will get better. She begs him to not let them take her away, she promises that she will get better.

"You have all the time you need." He tells her, tells her that he loves her, and no one is going to take her away from him, he won't let them. She loves him but it's so much more than that. She needs him, he is her oxygen. He is telling her that its okay even if she will be like this forever and she feels her heart beat return to normal and with his body close to her she can breathe normally again.

She is relaxing slowly and as always he is helping her by putting her head on his chest and he's caressing her. Her arms, her back, her hair.. and she can only sleep like this, only if she feels him, if she hears his heart beating against her ear, feels his hands on her. She is relaxing with his warm breathing, with the steady movements of his chest when he breathes and she falls asleep peacefully calm and warm, safe in his arms.

She hopes that if he is holding her like this, the nightmares will stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to answer to a guest who wrote a reveiw for this fic. I would like to send you a PM and disagree with some of your opinions but you are a guest so I will say a few words from here and I won't mention it again. If you want to create an account so we can discuss it its okay by me. First of all Im not writing this fic to offend anyone , Im writing it because I had this idea sat down , wrote it and then people wanted this story. I wouldn't have thought to go deeper but people reveiwing that they want more. If they stop I will stop writing it.**

**You may had the best treament you could ask for but there aren't all the clinics the same. In my country clinics are not for human people. You can get in there with depression and get out crazy. So allow me to disgree with you. People recover with different ways , medicines aren't always nessecary . It depends to the person who has the depression. In this fic Regina is just tired and needs a break and someone to take care for her and love her because she never had. My grandmother recovered like this , they wanted to take her to a clinic but my grandpa didn't let them .He stayed with her , took care of her and in a few months my grandma got over it. My mom had the same treatement and she got better with the same way. Also I have read a lot of things about depression because it related with my job so allow me to tell you that I know some things. I had lessons with a therapist in my Uni for two years and he told me that it's not always nessecary a person with depression to go to a clinic . Some poeple just need love and care because they never had. Also I asked a therapist friend of mine because I go deeper in this fic and she said it's fine . You can disagree with me in a PM I won't write so big authors note again because people read this fic because they like it and Im happy for it. But if someone feels offensive by it they just have to stop reading it Im not forcing anyone neither I am a professional . I just write things in my head with MY imagination and if I was like Regina I would have wanted a person to take care of me and love me like Robin is doing in this . I think every person needs this. And to end this ...this is a fan FICTION. its not real neither it has to be all I write close to reality . Because this is why fan fiction is for . And something last : You really weren't friendly by this because if you really wanted to be, you would have take a moment to create an account and send me a message so I can answer you and you wouldn't offended me this way. This is friendly.**

**As always credits to oh_my_helena (i wrote it right this time :P ) for her support and because she is loosing her sleep to check this ! Thank you love.! **

* * *

><p>A week after Emma had come with Archie and they wanted to take Regina to a clinic, she has made a lot steps towards her healing. She talks often, laughs when she watches something on Tv and he is happy, more than happy she is better. She still can't sleep without him but he is not complaining. He is always next to her when she wakes up, never wants her to wake up and not find him there because he knows she will be upset or scared so he always wakes up first and just watches her sleep until she wakes up too and they make their way downstairs for breakfast. She is eating a lot lately, breakfast, lunch and dinner and she has more weight now than three weeks ago. And he is proud he made her put some more weight on; she was too thin the first day he saw her.<p>

Now they are in the bed and he is kissing her. Not the aggressive kind of a kiss but still passionate enough to leave her breathless and he feels her whimper beside him. He feels her hands squeeze his shoulders, feels her body trying to be as close to his as she can. And he is happy about it, happy about her responding to him like this. He knows she needs this, she needs him so close, needs him to take care of her, and he needs her too. So for a while they stay like this, close to each other exchanging kisses and soft caresses.

''I am afraid sometimes,'' She starts talking, causing his eyes wide open and brings his face in front hers because he wants to look into her eyes, wants to see everything she can feel in his eyes. He opens his mouth to ask why, and what is this she is afraid of, but she talks again "always, actually. I'm always afraid." She corrects and he feels pain in his heart because he knows exactly what she's afraid of. She is afraid of losing him again, she's scared that one morning she will wake up and he won't be there. He knows this very well because every day, from the moment she opens her eyes, she is searching for him, looking for him and then she understands her surroundings and feels his hands on her, feels his heart beat under her ear and he knows she feels relieved but he also knows that the next morning it will be the same. She will be scared again.

''What are you afraid of, my love?'' He asks then. Not because he doesn't know, he knows exactly what, but he still has to ask her to help her talk to him more, to help her open up to him and let it all go. He knows she needs this. He needs it for himself. God knows how he suffers from her pain, it's like he can feel what she feels and that's not something easy for him either. He loves her, adores her. He wants more than anyone for her to get better, for her to get through this. But he won't push her, he won't ever push her because he knows that it would make things worst.

Regina looks at him, stares at his eyes and he knows this is difficult for her, but he also knows that she has to talk, has to try. If she wants to get better, she has to open herself to him. Tell him things that he already knows but he wants nothing more than to hear her. Wants nothing more than to help her open her heart out to him.

"Losing you." She whispers and squeezes him tighter. "Being alone again." She adds after. He hates himself now, hates him because he has done this to her, he has left her alone in the past, twice. He knows she doesn't blame him, he knows she loves him too much to blame him, but this still doesn't change the guilt he feels for leaving her alone. Because he has known ever since the first time, even when Marian was back, that he loves Regina. And yet he left her alone, put her second, chose his honor before her, and he knows he hurt her, hurt her worse than she's ever been hurt before because you can't get hurt by a person you don't love. And she loves him. He knows that she doesn't love many people, she isn't that kind of a person, it's difficult for her to let her walls down and love or let the others love her but she has let him love her, let her walls down and loved him and he still hurt her. She had trusted him with her heart. And he had just crushed it with his own hands. And this is something he will be regretting for years.

"Don't do that." He hears her speak again, and he has missed her voice so much, he has missed hearing his name from her lips. He looks up at her and he sees that her eyes are watering, the first tear is already running down from her lashes and he knows she has to cry, has to let the emotions take over, she has to break, because this is one step closer to her healing.

But he really doesn't know what she means and he pulls back, moves away his body from hers because they were close and he is afraid that she might be not so comfortable with him so close now. He wants to give her space if that's what she needs. But Regina doesn't let him. She is seeking him again, puts her body close to him by taking his hands and circle them around her.

"Don't blame yourself, Robin." She says and hearing his name from her lips again after all this time.. It's like music to his ears.

"Sometimes I think it would be better for you if I hadn't come into your life." His thoughts escapes from his lips before he can stop himself and he instantly feels her tense and shake her head.

"No, no you can't say that!" She says, almost beggingly.

But he really sometimes believes that she would be better off without him hurting her by leaving her.

'"But look what I have done to you, I have hurt you, made you sad by choosing my stupid honor instead of our happiness and when finally I realized how wrong I was, I had no choice but to leave you again." He tries, really tries to hold his tears back because he has to be strong, strong for her, he has to be the man she deserves.

''You and Henry are the best things that ever happened to me." She says then and she leaves him speechless. Because this woman, who had been hurt so much in the past, is sitting in front of him and she has just told him that he is the best thing that ever happened to her even if he has hurt her multiple times. Even if he has made her suffer because of his choice, of his absence, and he feels small, he feels that he doesn't deserve her love. And still he looks into her eyes and sees her so vulnerable and so afraid and she is looking at him with the most loving gaze and he really can't hold back his tears.

He will never forgive himself, he is just another person who has lead her to this stage.

"It's not only you, Robin, it's my whole life." She tells him and her voice cracks. "I'm just tired. Tired of losing the people I love. I'm tired of fighting for my happiness, of being always alone.''

"You will never be alone again." He promises her with a strong tone, and he wipes her tears with his thumbs. "You will always have me." He says and kisses her cheeks and she tugs him more to her, letting out a deep sigh and he knows she doesn't believe him yet. He knows that she needs time for it. But he has time and he will prove it to her that she won't be alone again.

"I know my fate." She says and more tears are running down her cheeks. "Something will happen again and I'll have to lose you.. again. And I won't take it Robin." She cries, shaking her head. "I won't. I can't." She murmurs before sobs start shaking her fragile body, and he is holding her close, squeezing her tight to him murmuring that whatever happens in the future, these two can't be away from each other because it will destroy them both. He tells her that being away from her for a month was pure torture and he doesn't want to feel like that again. If she has to leave, he will go with her and if he has to leave he will take her with him because, he says, they are like one. They can't be separated again.

She looks up to him, stares at his blue orbs and when his gaze locks with hers, he thinks he sees a small sparkle of hope, of belief, flash through her eyes and he nods, smiling. And runs his fingers through her hair, then trails his fingertips lower to the side of her head and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, and he kisses her cheeks. He kisses the spot her tears has drawn a line. She holds the back of his head with her hand as the warmth of his lips find her cheeks and slowly presses her lips on his mouth, she kisses him. Her tongue finds his and rubs. Soft moans escape from her mouth and Robin feels the encouragement she gives him and kisses her more, he cups each side of her face and holds her closer. She pushes her body against him and Robin gasps, he has to stop this, has to control himself, so he pulls back a little but he's still holding her close. And he says he loves her, he promises one more time that he won't leave her again and she smiles and puts soft kisses on his temple. Then she goes lower, kisses his brow, and lower to his nose and he chuckles. And suddenly he brings his teeth to her nose and bites it softly and she laughs. After such a long time, she laughs genuinely, just when he thought he has forgotten this sound.

Later in the afternoon Regina says she is hungry and he promises he will cook for her -try to cook for her- he adds to himself at least.

That's why he is in the kitchen , Regina is in the living room , she sits on the couch ,the couch from where she can look into the kitchen, can look at him because she may be better , but she needs to know that he is there with her , for her , and she can't help but still being afraid . Robin knows she needs time for this .

He tries to cook chicken with potatoes , with a lot of difficulty he peels the potatoes , and he is thankful that he avoided at the last minute to cut off his fingers with this bloody thing Regina has in her kitchen . He knows though she is watching at him and she laughs everytime the potato slips from his hands and he tries to catch it before it falls on the floor.

''This isn't funny Regina'' he says frustrated and breathes heavily. Although he is glad he makes her laugh , he can continue doing that only to hear her laughter.

He turns around and watches her walking towards him smiling. '' Come one let me help you'' she says and takes the peeler from his hands.

''But I wanted to cook for you'' Robin says and he makes a sad face which Regina finds so adorable she can't help but put the peeler down and cup his face kissing him softly. Robin responds willingly , cirlcing his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

After a few minutes of kissing a scent of burned food surrounds them and Regina pulls back with eyes wide open.

''Tell me you didn't put the chicken in the oven?'' she asks and glares at him.

Robin scratches his hair looking at her guiltily ''I may have forgotten it inside'' he says hesitantly.

Regina pushes him fiercly and opens the oven , smoke overhelms the room and they both cough .

''I should never let you cook in my kitchen you irritating thief'' she snaps suddenly and his eyes widen and look at her smiling.

This is her. This is the woman he fell in love with . This sassy atittude and that sharp tongue of hers were the things that made him fall for her so soon and so hard, because from the first moment he could see the loving and caring woman underneath them.

He looks at her, says her name and her gaze locks with his and she smiles , lets out a breath of relief and she is hugging him tightly.

''Thank you'' she says letting her tears run down her cheeks but they are not tears of sadness this time they are tears of relief because this was a step closer to her healing, closer to her real self and he knows she has miss her real self.

''For almost burning your kitchen ?'' he asks and smiles as he pulls her back , to look at her face .

Regina smiles back and Robin wipes her tears and kisses her temple . '' Im glad you almost burned it , beside you didn't burn it completely'' she says and kisses him .

They are spending the day , cleaning the mess in the kitchen , eating the half-burned chicken , Regina cooked the potatoes before and when they are going to bed Regina sleeps on her pillow after three weeks. He's still close to her , has his hand around her , holding her close but she finally sleeps without fear , or at least , with less fear.

**I want to thank some people for they support Im really happy when I read those wonderful reveiws. Especially a guest (Leia) because her reveiw made me smile and with some orthes changed my mind when I wanted to delete this story . As long as you want to read this story I will keep writing it.! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys Im so so so so sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block. I couldn't write anything and I only update this because of your wonderful reviews . I don't want you to wait any longer.! I don't think it's a good chapter but I really couldn't write anything better these days. My friend Lupineborn came to my home so we can see '' Orange is the new black '' and I blackmailed her , that if she doesn't correct the mistakes , she won't see not even one episode. So thanks to her here it is.! By the way have you read her outlaw queen smutty fic? ;) If you haven't go and check it out. ''It's sweet and steamy ;) **

**Again Thank you for your amazing reviews . I still can't believe that you like it so much.!**

The sun shines bright when Robin wakes up as always first. Regina is lying next to him, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands is on his chest. He looks at her and chuckles slightly because he finds her too adorable like this. Her mouth is half open , messy hair covering her eyes and he wants to laugh at the sight but he doesn't want to wake her.

With soft movements he rises her head ,places it on the pillow and slips out of the bed as slowly as he can. Regina breathes deep but she doesn't wake and he smiles when she scratches her nose and buries her head in the pillow.

He decides to suggest her a walk on the forest because the weather is too beautiful to stay inside .

But he doesn't want to wake her yet ,so he leans to the kitchen to make coffee for both of them and the idea to prepare a picnic for their walk comes to his mind instantly. He smiles and opens the fridge to look for some food.

Suddenly he hears her shouting his name from upstairs and he kicks himself mentally because he forgot. He forgot that she always searches for him from the moment she wakes up and he runs instanly to go upstairs.

Regina runs downstairs as fast as she can with tears in her eyes and when she sees him she throws herself to him and hugs him tightly , Robin is ready to catch her when she jumps at him and he holds her close.

''Don't do that again please'' she breathes in relief and he can hear the small cry in her voice . He squeezes her in his arms tighter , cups her face with one hand and titling her head up to look at him while his thumb wipes her tears from her cheek.

''It's okay my love'' he breathes softly and kisses her tenderly on her lips. She breathes him in, he can feel her lips desperate on his , she presses herself more against him, changing the kind of the kiss, making it passionate , her tongue is welcome in his mouth when she licks his bottom lip, and they both moan when their tongues dance with each other. He places his hands to each side of her face and tilts her head to the side , Regina willingly deepens the kiss more and wraps her arms around his neck.

Soon the room is filled with sounds of wet kisses and heavy moans , the only thing that seperate their bodies is their clothes and Robin for a moment forgets the picnic , wants nothing more than to lift her in his arms , carry her on the bedroom and make love to her all day , and all night. He knows he must not think such things, he knows she needs time, and he will give it to her, but he can't stop his body from responding to her like this because he is missing her, missing their bodies joined together , missing hearing his name while she is coming apart in his arms...

He stops instanly , pushes her gently , putting a safe distance between them and he sees her frowing a little , but her need for breath doesn't let her talk yet , so he takes advantage of this and shares his idea with her.

''Do you want to take a walk in the forest today?'' he asks trying to change the mood 'The weather is beautiful , maybe we can have a picnic'' ?

''That's sounds lovely'' she smiles. He knows , she is much better now, it's been a month since he came back , and after all these days together , she finally talks and eats normally. He can feel that she is still afraid , can see that in her eyes but he tries to make her believe, that he isn't going to leave her again. Though he can see the sadness in her eyes, he observes her every night in her sleep, watches the expression of her face, making sure that she doesn't have nightmares .

Regina closes the distance between them again hugging him tight, with one of her hands she rubs his chest , the other comes around his neck and he willingly hugs her back , their noses brushing to each other as they both smile. He can see her eyes watering but from the way she is looking at him , he feels that it's not sadness but relief that he is here , with her , for her.

''This'' she points, her voice like a whisper and he waits for her to finish .''This is what I always wanted.''

''I know,'' he breathes and holds her close.''And you will always have it with me, my love.''

He can see the doubt in her eyes but it's not easy for her to believe in this possibility after all the suffer she has been through , that's why he is determined to convice her this time that he won't give her up again.

''I love you, Robin.''

''I love you more,'' he smiles and kisses her softly. ''Let's go prepare our picnic now . Shall we?'' he gestures with a smile and she grabs his hand and follows him.

They are walking in the forest, hand by hand, Robin is holding their bags. Regina asked him to stay in his tent for this night and he could never resist to a night in the forest.

''Do you miss it?'' she asks and breaks the silence .

''Miss what, my love?'' he frowns and looks at her , his eyes shining with love and care.

''Your life in the forest.''

''No,'' he says truthfully. Because he really doesn't . His life in the forest was good . These years had good and bad memories but now his life is her and his son. He doesn't want to be anywhere else than he already is.

''My life is here,'' he says and stops walking, he leaves their bags on the ground and cups her face. ''My life is wherever you and Roland are .''

Tears shining in her eyes,they fall to her cheeks and he wipes them away with his thumbs and he smiles.

'' I really hope these tears run down your cheeks from happiness because the other kind of tears are not allowed today, milady,'' he teases and she smiles, that smile he loves so much.

''They are'' she says and kisses him softly.

After a few minutes, Robin indicates they arrived. He leaves the bags on the ground and starts unpacking the tent. The place looks lovely and the natural sounds fill Regina's ears with joy.

Regina looks around and smiles ''This is...''

''Yes milady, this is the very place you came months ago , grabbed my jacket and kissed me,'' he says with a smirk.

''Actually, you kissed me,'' she corrects trying to be serious but she can't . The smile appears on her face without her being able to hold it back.

''No, '' he declines and wraps his arms around her waist . ''You kissed me first and after that, I kissed you. ''

She caresses his forearms smilling as he hold her. ''I actually don't know what I was thinking.''

''Me,'' he tells her with smugness on his face.

''Shut up, outlaw, '' she says slapping his arms slightly.

''Oh that I will do, milady.''

Then he kisses her senseless. One of his hands runs through her hair , his other wrapped around her waist, as he savours her mouth and he moans when she kisses him back with equal favor. She locks her hands around his neck , her fingertips playing with his hair as their tongues fight each other. They turn their heads side to side and Robin holds her tighter, his body against hers.

_He has to stop this._

Putting a safe distance between them and before he does anything he will regret, Robin smiles and he says that he has to prepare their picnic and their tent.

The night comes , the sky is full of stars, glowing above them and finds them leaning against the tree next to a fire. Regina is lying on him with her back on his chest as she is sitting between his legs.

''How are you feeling?'' he asks nuzzling his nose to her cheeks , she has her eyes closed enjoying the moment, the quite, the two of them being alone this beautiful night in the place they gave their first kiss.

''Warm, safe'' she whispers gently and he can't be happier. His Regina is slowly coming back . He can see how better she is. She is more than better. She is closer to her healing that he thought. And he is proud of himself that he helped her , helps her. He will always do that. Always be by her side.

This day was beautiful. They ate, laughed , he could see the hope in her eyes. The love in her gaze.

''What were you thinking when you came here, '' he asks quietly.

''What do you mean?''

'' You came here to kiss me or to talk to me?'' he says then because he is curious , can't stop thinking it sometimes.

Regina turns her body and faces him. She still sits between his legs , leaning her back on Robin's knee, and passing her leg under his other knee. Robin rests his arm around her shoulders in order to support her, and plays with her hair with his other hand.

''I don't know. I wasn't thinking actually. I just wanted to feel something. And when I was near you I was always feeling something strong.''

''Even without your heart?'' he asks surprised.

She nods and her hands trails to his cheeks and caresses his cheekbones softly. ''Even without it.''

''I guess I'm that handsome,'' he smirks smugly again and Regina snaps at him with a smile. ''Shut up thief.''

''That's _my _Regina,'' he breaths and before she can respond, his mouth is on hers.

_His Regina is almost back... _


	6. Chapter 6

**A big chapter for you guys because I had you wait for too long.! As always your reveiws made my day! Thank you so much , I always rememeber your wonderful words. Because without you this fic wouldn't exist.! Huge credits to my friend Lupineborn who beta this fic and always to my amazing and sweet Zoe for her help to everything.! This chapter contains smut so if this bothers you please stop reading. For the ones who want to read about a passionate and sweet love making , guys this chapter is for you! **

**Enjoy and please tell me your opinions.!**

_Leopold gets in Regina's bedchambers with a smirk on his face. She flinches only at the sight of him. She is scared, afraid. Doesn't want to do this. But at the same time, she can't find anything to avoid it. _

_''How is my dear wife?'' he asks in a husky voice as he approaches her and she wants to run away this instant, wants to shut the door behind her and never come back. But she can't. As much as she wants it, she can't._

_''Why are you sad, my Queen?'' he smirks and caresses her shoulders. ''It will be a pleasurable night, I assure you.'' She takes a step back, she wants nothing more than to get away from his touch but he grabs her and pushes her on the bed._

_''You can't escape from this, my darling,'' he says and lays himself slowly on top of her._

_''Please,'' she begs. ''Don't do this.''_

_Leopold frowns and then laughs. ''You beg me not to have intercourse with my new, young and beautiful wife? You are mistaken Regina.''_

_Tears are running down her cheeks and she doesn't even try to hold them back._

_''Just be a good girl, spread your legs for me and everything is going to be fine,'' he says and attacked instantly to her mouth._

_She pushes him back with all the strength she has, but she is tiny and weak, compared to him._

_Leopold growls and pins her hands above her head._

_''Please stop,'' she cries. ''Don't hurt me.'' _

''Regina, wake up!'' Robin shouts as he hears her crying in her sleep.

Regina has spasms and she murmurs something he can't quite understand. He touches her temple, his hands full of her sweat, and shakes her gently as he talks again. ''Regina,'' he says again louder, shaking her as gently as he can.

She opens her eyes and raises her hands. ''Please don't hurt me,'' she cries and he frowns.

''No one is going to hurt you, my love,'' he says softly and he caresses her cheeks with his thumbs.

''Robin?'' she breathes when she understands her surroundings.

''It's okay,'' he reassures her, ''It's only me.''

''It was an awful nightmare,'' she says, her voice cracks and tears pick in her eyes.

Robin nods because he knows, understands and asks her if he can hold her because he doesn't want to overwhelm her more than she is.

She says he always can, and never ask her something like this again. And he smiles and takes her in his arms, one of his hands caresses softly her hair and the other makes circles to her back.

She cries there, on his chest, and he doesn't know what to do except from holding her. Hates it that he can't make her forget with one simple word, or move of his hand, or with a simple kiss.

So he just holds her and caresses her until she calms down.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asks, though he is sure she will say no. She never talks about this and it's something that bothers him.

But to his surprise, Regina says yes and pulls back to sit on the bed.

''It was about my wedding night,'' she whispers brokenly, avoiding the eye contact, and he doesn't push her, doesn't say anything, gives her space to talk. ''I was eighteen,'' she says and his face cracks because he assumes what happened. What this bastard did to her. He was an old man and she was a child and it kills him, he wasn't there to protect her.

''He forced himself on me,'' her voice is trembling and tears are running from her lashes, which Robin wipes away with his thumbs instantly.

His heart breaks into pieces, watching her like this, knowing what she has been through, without having a person to love her, to protect her, to save her from the miserable life she had then.

''I can still remember him on top of me,'' and by hearing her words, Robin tenses and clenches his fists, grinds his teeth together, he feels his head is about to explode and for the first time wishes she stops talking. ''He was telling me to be quite, but it hurt, Robin, it hurt awfully,'' she cries and Robin's knuckles turn white from his desperation. It's too much for him this time. Too much for his mind to be flashed with images of his Regina being raped by that awful man, whom Robin wants to kill again and again. He didn't deserve to die so easily. Robin could do to him the worst things, the worst torture.

Why is he already dead? Why?

''For how long have you been enduring this?'' he asks when he finally can speak. And she seems to understand that this is pure torture for him because she looks up at him, and his features are full of agony and pain.

''Long enough,'' she answers. ''But this doesn't matter now, it was a long time ago,'' she says in her effort to end the conversation. There isn't anything else to say anyway and she doesn't want him to feel like this because of something that happened thirty years ago.

''I'm so sorry,'' Robin whispers as he circles his arms around her waist and pushes her down on the bed, their legs tagged together, their bodies as close as they can be. ''I'm so sorry you had this kind of life. If you had come to me then... I would have taken you away from this life. I would have made you smile every day and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you,'' his words escape before he can hold them back. His face is buried in the crook of her neck and he breathes her in, kisses her skin softly making her tag her body closer to his, and for a while they just stay like this.

''Robin?''

He looks up at her, his fingers come and gently caress her cheeks, then lean lower to her chin. He makes small circles with his thumb across her jaw and she sighs, locking her gaze with his.

''I want you,'' she whispers, biting her lip without unlocking her gaze from his, as her hands grip his waist tightly, her nails tag into his skin.

''Regina, I don't think...'' he starts protesting but she cuts him off. Her hands explore under his shirt, her nails scratch his flesh in a wonderful sensual way, and he groans and drops his head to her neck, presses kisses onto her skin, feeling his breath growing heavier by every touch of her.

''Please, make me feel good. I miss you, I need you,'' she begs and clutches him tight, grinding her hips into his, and she moans when she feels him already half hard against her.

''Regina, let's wait a few days more,'' he tries again, although his body betrays him because he is almost ready, wants nothing more than to make love to her, to feel her around him, hear her coming apart in his arms.

''I don't want to wait,'' she protests. ''Please, make love to me. Love me,'' she begs as she tags her body completely against his, while her hand now caresses his chest under his shirt and Robin hisses and lets out a long breath.

How is he supposed to say no to her? He has the woman he loves dearly underneath him and she begs him to make love to her with the way she knows he can't say no. It's impossible for him to say no.

He gives up. He can't resist. Slowly, he pushes her on her back as he climbs on top of her, and he captures her mouth for a slow, deep kiss. She moans and smiles, because she knows she won, he can't take it back now, or at least she will do everything in her power to change his mind if he starts saying again that they have to wait. When his mouth reaches lower, his tongue licks all the way down to her back. She arches her back and pushes his head lower, letting him know where she truly wants him to kiss her. Not that he doesn't know it himself.

With slow and steady moves, he removes her nightwear, pressing kisses in every part of her skin he has the chance, his hands travel on her, caress her flesh underneath them, his lips suck her pulse point as her hands try to push his shirt off.

''I want this off,'' she whispers in his mouth sucks his bottom lip and pushes him slightly afterwards. Robin smiles and answers ''as milady wishes.'' He removes his shirt and leans again close to her.

He licks and sucks her flesh on her neck again and goes lower, caresses her jaw with his lips as she moans, tagging her body closer to his hands. One part of him wants to stop this, wants to give her more time, but the other part is dying to have her around him, melting in her hands, which now take his and place them to her bare breasts.

''Touch me, Robin,'' she whispers, again locking her gaze with this. As always, she seems to understand that he is considering stopping this and she doesn't want that. Is it bad that she misses her man and wants after all the time they were apart, to be closer to him?

Robin obeys instantly, starts massaging and squeezing her breasts in his hands, lowering his head and circles his tongue around her nipple, then he sucks it in his mouth, and the sounds that leave her lips make him want to come at the sound of her voice. After he gives the same attention to her other breast, Regina pushes his head lower, her hips moving rhythmically back and front under him, and he smirks as he kisses his way down to her belly, watching her muscles of her stomach rippling and she gaps when his tongue licks right above her inner thigh.

She tangles her hands in his hair, moves her hips closer to his face, as his eyes never leave hers. Then he flicks his tongue around her clit, and then circles it as he holds her legs open, preventing them from closing. Regina whimpers and moans, tangles her hands harder, whispers his name and says ''more, Robin.'' He obeys and licks again, then sucks her bundle of nerves in his mouth, groaning at the feel of her. One finger is inside her, hooked in her wet floods and he murmurs something of how good she feels, of how he missed her. His finger starts a steady rhythm in and out, up and down, teasing her. Then he adds a second finger as he wants to please her, wants to make her feel good, wants to give her more than he wants to take because he loves her, curses himself he wasn't there when she needed him.

Two fingers are inside her, thrusting in and out as he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks it, then flicks his tongue around it and sucks it again and he feels her clenching around his fingers, her muscles tightening and releasing as she reaches her peak, squirming and writhing in front of him, and he whispers words of encouragement and love, says how beautiful she is, how he loves her. ''Let go for me, sweetheart,'' he murmurs as he moves his fingers harder, hitting the most sensitive spot inside her. He brings her over the edge, feeds her orgasm until she calms down underneath him. He presses one last kiss between her legs and kisses slowly all his way up until he finds her mouth and captures it for a long, deep kiss.

''Felt good?'' he asks before he bites her earlobe.

''Amazing,'' she answers and kisses him, her legs locking around his waist but he stops them.

''Regina,'' he is about to protest, she knows that but before he can say another word, she slides her hands inside his boxers, says that she needs to feel him inside her now that he is here, wants to make love with the man she loves, reassures him that he isn't doing anything wrong. And he gives up again, sits on the bed and removes his underwear, climbs on top of her again. He is kissing her, licks her bottom lip as she opens her mouth and their tongues rub each other's.

She is grinding her hips to his, his cock rubs against her sex causing Robin to groan at the feeling of her. ''Take me Robin,'' she breathes against his mouth and tags him closer and he can do nothing more but obey instantly. He positions himself at her entrance and gently pushes himself inside her, his eyes never leaving hers, as he penetrates her. Their mouths are hanging open, their lips touch each other's but they don't kiss. When he is fully inside her, Robin groans and buries his head in the crook of her neck, breathes her in, kisses her skin, murmurs how good she feels, how he wants her so badly and she shivers at the sound of his voice and locks her legs around his waist and she takes him deeper.

He gives her time to adjust to him, they hadn't make love since months and the feeling of her being warm, wet and tight around him, has him squeezing his eyes shut, fighting the urge to come right this second. Regina rolls her hips first, letting him now that it's okay, he can move, he can finally make love to her.

He starts with slow, gently but deep thrusts, doesn't miss the chance to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her neck, his hands don't stop wandering in every part they can reach. Regina cries out when he finds the spot inside her, her sensitive one. He takes advantage of that, pushing and pushing there. She whispers ''right there,'' encouraging him, tagging her nails tighter to his flesh and Robin holds back, holds so much back because he wants to be gentle, he wants to get her there once more. He murmurs ''my sweet, my darling,'' all the time, he caresses her cheeks and her hair but she wants more.

''Harder, Robin,'' she begs, moving her hips with his, meeting his thrusts, but Robin doesn't obey. He stays in his rhythm, slow and gentle, because he doesn't want to be rough with her tonight. He won't feel good with himself if he takes her how he wants to.

''Please… I need...'' she whispers but before she can finish, Robin shushes her with his mouth.

His fingers are nipping her nipples, his thrusts remain slow but deep, hitting her clit every time, which makes her squirm with every thrust.

Robin leans both of his hands to her face and cups her cheeks. ''You are so beautiful,'' he whispers breathlessly and locks her gaze with his. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too,'' she says and he sees her eyes watering, sees her holding back her tears and his eyes widen. He attempts to stop but Regina tightens her legs around his waist.

''Don't stop, my love. It feels so wonderful, you feel so good,'' she reassures him and he knows she isn't lying, he can see it in her eyes.'' I've missed you much, I've missed having you with me, _in_ me,'' she confesses. ''I thought I would never have_ this_ again.''

''Shhh, don't think right now, my love,'' he says, running his hands through her hair. ''Just feel…''

He surprises her and with one swift move, Robin sits on the bed and Regina is on him, their bodies still connected and he tells her to lead the way, tells her she is in charge.

Regina smiles and grabs his shoulders as she kisses him, and starts moving up and down on him. She moves up all the way until only the tip of his member is inside her, and then sinks down again with force. ''God, Robin,'' she breathes and does this again. Robin holds her hips, helping her move however she wants too. This position allows him to have full access to her breasts and he takes advantage of this, he takes one breast in his mouth and sucks it, and she whimpers, squirms and moves harder, faster, like she wants too, like she needs to.

He doesn't stop her, just guides her up and down, back and front, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he hold back, as he waits for her to reach her peak first. Regina moves a little harder, crying out with every thrust and from the sound of her voice he knows she is close. His one hand moves between their bodies and rubs quick circles on her clit. He knows her body well, knows which parts of her body are sensitive, knows that when she is almost there, she needs him to talk to her, and needs to hear his voice, his encouragements.

Regina feels her orgasm building up, feels her body ready to explode as his fingers work their magic on her most sensitive spot and she moves a little faster, tags her nails on the back of his neck and cries out loud, then holds back because she was too loud.

''Don't hold back, we are alone. Let me hear you, my sweetie,'' Robin manages to tell her. ''Take what you need, my love.''

She cries out loud then, because his voice does things to her and Robin vibrates his fingers on her clit harder. He murmurs ''there she is,'' as he feels her coming around him, muscles tightening and releasing, throbbing against his cock, as quiet screams escape her lips and she throws her head back and moves harder, giving him the chance to suck her neck, lick her flesh as she is crying out his name Her hips are bucking out of rhythm and he doesn't know if she is still coming, or coming again because she doesn't stop crying out, doesn't stop her rhythm. She murmurs for him to let go, to stop holding back, says that she wants to feel all of him. She says he is hers, only hers, and locks her arms around his neck and pulls her chest against his, their foreheads touching. ''Look at me,'' she says she forces him to obey, then concentrates on him, he moves his hips up and down once, twice, and comes with her name on his lips.

They fall back to bed, with him still inside her, and she smiles and plants a soft kiss to his lips. When he attempts to slide out of her, Regina locks her legs around his waist, asks him to stay like this with her a little longer, and he supports himself on his elbows as he kisses her once more.

''I think this was our best time,'' she says smiling as her breathing recover slowly.

''Well excuse me, but I think that I am always a good lover,'' he teases her with a smirk.

''Oh really?'' she raises an eyebrow.

''I think I have proved that to you a thousand times,'' he says smugly.

''Shush, '' she murmurs and kisses the smugness on his face. Robin laughs and slides out of her, they are both bathed in sweat but satisfied, with smiles on their face. If he knew she would smile like this, that elusive and bright smile of hers that he adores and loves to see on her face, he would have done this sooner.

''Will you bathe me tonight?'' she asks in a husky voice and he groans slightly with a smile, and answers ''with pleasure, milady.''

He hooks his hand under her knees, with the other one he holds her back and carries her to the bathroom as she giggles and teases him. ''So eager.''

''Always there to please my Queen,'' he teases back as he places her in the bathtub and slides behind her.

They don't sleep until is very late, but neither of them care. And if he is to see her like this, giggling, smiling and laughing with him, he is more than happy to bathe her every moment of every day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I tried to write another one chapter because you guys ask for it and Im thankful you did that. It may be the last , or maybe I will write one more. ! Credits to my friend Lupineborn who beta this! She beta two fics of mine today . She is amazing guys ! So ...here...Reviews are better than ice cream.!**

They are cuddling on the couch when the phone rings. Regina snuggles in his arms with her head resting on his chest, his hands caress her back slowly as he raises his other and takes the phone.

''Hello, Marian,'' she hears him saying, and she tenses instantly digging her nails in his chest , wraps her other hand around his waist and tightens her hold around him. Robin responds by kissing her temple and his hand squeezes her more on him in order to calm her down as he hears Marian talking on the phone.

''Tell him I miss him too, Marian. I will come and get him, bring him here with me for a couple of days if that's okay with you,'' he says to his ex-wife and he feels Regina shiver in his arms. He frowns and looks down at her concerned, her eyes are closed shut and she squeezes him more on her.

''Thank you, Marian,'' Robin says after a few minutes of silence. ''I'll call you when I'll be on my way.''

He leaves the phone on the table, grabs her forearms and lifts her higher on top of him, adjusting her completely on his body, her chest against his chest, their legs against each other. He brings his hands forth and cups her face, his thumps move to her cheekbones and caress them softly as he looks into her eyes.

''What is it?'' He asks softly and she avoids his gaze, her own wandering everywhere but on him.

''Regina,'' she hears him saying again. He squeezes her face with his hands, turning her head in front of him and makes her look in his eyes.

''You promised me, you can't leave me,'' she breaks the silence after a few seconds, the attempt to hide her cracked voice goes wasted as she looks into his eyes.

''My love'' he says after taking a deep breath, ''I won't. I just need to leave for a few hours, grab Roland and bring him here. Don't you miss him?'' He asks to distract her.

''So much,'' she responds breathing deeply. ''He is staying with us, right?''

''If that's okay with you.''

''Robin of course it's okay. You know how much I love Roland,'' she says instantly, clearly showing him that he didn't have to ask.

''I just don't want you to leave,'' she breathes after a while bringing her hands higher and tangling them through his hair. ''I know I have to get over this, you can't be with me all the time, but the thought that you might leave and won't come back, can't get out of my mind.''

Robin sighs bringing his hand to caress her back, he runs his fingers through her dark tresses before placing one kiss on her lips.

''I will always come back, Regina.''

''Yes, but if you leave and something happens and you can't come back? What am I supposed to do then?''

''Here's what we can do,'' he says then. ''You are coming with me, and we can ask Henry if he wants to come with us, we'll take Roland and we can spend the weekend in New York,'' he suggests while smiling. ''The four of us. Like a family.''

He knows she won't say no because this is what she always dreamed of. The terrible to all ''Evil-Queen'' always wanted a family of her own. Though he could never see this woman as evil, he could always see the hurt and pain in her eyes, it was like he could always feel what she felt, even when she was snapping at him for ''good-morning'' back in the enchanted forest.

And she confirms his thought when she nods with a smile, her eyes watering as she looks at him. Robin brings his head forward and captures her mouth with his, Regina responds willingly circling her arms around his neck, her mouth opens for him. When he licks her bottom lip and moans when they deepen the kiss, tongues dance in a slow rhythm.

''So,'' Robin breathes in her mouth, ''do we have a deal, your majesty?'' He teases and she laughs, breaking the kiss for a moment and looks at him, then slams her mouth on his again and he groans at the feeling and by the way she moves against him, he knows. They won't make it to bed.

Next morning Regina and Robin prepare their bags when Henry gets in the house. Regina had called him and told him Robin's idea and the young boy was more than happy to spend the weekend with them.

Henry walks in the house, leaving his suitcase on the floor and looks around searching for his mom. He is heading upstairs when he hears his mother laughing. ''Robin stop, Henry will be here at any minute.''

''Mom?'' He asks loudly to make his presence clear.

Regina rushes out of her room, straightens her messy hair, her red lipstick is all around her lips and Henry covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

He must have just interrupted something, but seeing his mother like this makes him happy. It's been a long time since the last time he saw her laughing and smiling, it's been a long time since he saw nothing more than sadness and emptiness in her gaze. And now he sees happiness, she looks younger, looks beautiful.

They both laugh when Henry can't hold himself and anymore and wraps his arms around his mother as Regina hugs her son back smiling. Once a week Henry had a dinner with Robin and his mother, he was always checking on her, but since Robin was back, he knew that his mother will be better. He knew that Robin would take care of her.

''Hey, Henry,'' Robin greets while getting out of the room and as soon as Henry turns to look at him, he bursts out in laughter again.

Regina blushes, her hands leave Henry and cover her face as she feels more embarrassed than ever.

''You have something red here,'' Henry says pointing at his lips, letting him now that red marks of Regina's lipstick are around his lips, smirking slightly to Robin and they both laugh together.

''Are you ready?'' Robin asks and Henry nods. ''Okay then, let's go,'' the thief says before squeezing softly Henry's shoulder. They are both ready to go downstairs but Regina is still covering her face with her hands and Henry laughs slightly, then whispers ''I will be in the car,'' to his step-father before he leaves.

Robin takes Regina's wrists in his hands, kisses her knuckles before wiping with his thumbs the lipstick all over her lips, as Regina smiles and does the same with his.

''My son just found out what we did before he came.''

Robin smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. ''Henry is almost a young man, believe me, he knows more than you think. Besides, I was just kissing you on the bed,'' he points out smirking and Regina's eyes widen.

''What do you know?'' She asks, raising an eyebrow. ''Spit it out,'' she says firmly, reminding him the sassy Queen he met in the enchanted forest and he smirks and shuts her mouth with a kiss before taking her hands and leading her downstairs. ''We will talk later, love, now it's not the time.'' Henry was waiting inside the car as he took their suitcases.

''We are not done with this.''

''I wouldn't dream that we are,'' Robin teases and captures her mouth once more before he locks the door behind them.

The journey to New York is pleasant for the three of them. Henry stares at the streets, listening music during the entire course. The couple is discussing what they are going to do in these days, exchanging kisses every five minutes, laughter and smiles are surrounding the atmosphere.

When they arrive at Marian's house, Robin notices that Regina is nervous. She squeezes his hand, her lips are pressing together. She suggests staying in the car and waiting for him but Robin asks her out of the car, promises that it's all going to be okay, Marian knows everything. ''It's going to be fine, my love,'' he says before wrapping his arm around her waist. Regina looks at Henry and he gives her a nod with a smile.

When Marian opens the door, she welcomes them with a smile on her face. She first hugs Regina - to Robin's and her surprise - whispers to her that she is glad to see her being well. Robin smiles and hugs his ex-wife afterwards, Marian smiles to Henry and gives him a kiss on his cheek before she gestures them in the house. The table is full of coffee, eggs, cupcakes and other kinds of breakfast. Two minutes later, Roland rushes out of his room and throws himself into Robin's arms, giggling and laughing, saying how much he missed him. Robin squeezes his son for a few minutes, asking him how the school goes, and if he has made new friends, but Roland pushes his father and then rushes to Regina, kissing her cheeks as she hugs him back, adjusting him to her hips. She compliments him about how he has grown up since the last time she saw him, saying that he is a young man now. Roland smiles proudly and turns his attention to Henry, saying that he is almost as big as Henry is now and everybody laughs at the comment.

They are sitting in the kitchen, eating what Marian prepared for them. Robin is reading Regina every minute, seeing if she is comfortable enough. Regina is discussing with Marian about Roland's school. Marian mentions to the two adults that some kids from the kindergarten somehow bully Roland because he is new and Regina offers to deal with this. Says that she can put these kids in their places, with strong and determinate voice. Robin and Marian smile at her concern for their son and Marian says that it's fine now, she talked to the teacher and she is handling it.

Now they are heading towards a restaurant, all the group together. They went to Central Park, to the Zoo, the day was full of laughs, smiles, and family moments, things that Regina never had in her life.

Regina and Robin sat next to each other and Henry and Roland are sitting across them, discussing about what they are going to eat.

The waitress, blonde, tall with blue eyes, very much ugly (she thinks) approaches them, smiling politely, her eyes are scanning the family and her gaze stops and focuses on Robin.

Regina glares at her but the waitress doesn't seem to watch anything else but the blue eyed, handsome man. Robin clears his throat and smiles politely to the waitress, as one of his hands grabs Regina's, caressing her knuckles on the table.

The waitress blinks a few times before smirking to Robin, and then asks. ''What can I get you?''

Robin turns his attention to Regina. ''What do you want to eat, my love?'' Pronouncing the last word loud enough for the waitress to hear, hoping she would stop making things awkward.

Regina smirks at him and then looks at the waitress who hasn't stop staring at Robin. That irritates her very much, jealously washes through her veins as she sees another woman staring at her Robin.

''We want two burgers with fries, right kids?'' She asks playfully their sons, who nod enthusiastically. ''A roast chicken's breast with rice and vegetables,'' she continues and then looks at Robin. He orders a steak with potatoes, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

''Will you drink something?'' She asks politely as her gaze still doesn't leave Robin.

Regina snaps. ''A bottle of wine, and coca cola for the kids please,'' ending the order sharply, then waiting for her to leave.

Later, when the kids are full and their plates almost shining clear, as they barely left a single bite of food, they ask from their parents to go and play some flipper game, right outside of the restaurant. Regina indicates to Henry to look after Roland before they leave.

Since the moment the kids leave, Robin cups Regina's face, turns her to face him and kisses her softly. Regina smiles in his mouth, wrapping a hand around his waist, and nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck.

''How's been your day so far, milady?'' He asks while running his fingers through her hair.

''Beautiful, but I'm so tired. I feel like I can sleep right here,'' she breathes and he chuckles.

''Well, let's pay and go to the hotel, okay?'' He offers, raising his hand at the waitress and Regina nods and straightens her back. ''I swear if this bitch keeps staring at you like she did before, I may not have fireballs here, but my palm can land on her face very nicely hard.'' She mutters between clenching teeth, watching the woman approaching them and Robin smiles, amused of how jealous she is, and gives a peck on her cheek before whispering in her ear. ''Jealously turns me on more than I thought,'' and at that sound, Regina laughs slapping his shoulders slightly.

Since the moment the blonde, blue eyed woman arrives on their table, her eyes drink Robin in, in a way that makes Regina want to slap her face.

''Do you need anything, sir?'' She asks, smirking shamelessly at Robin, and Regina clenches her fists harder. ''Maybe dessert for the kids?''

That was it.

''My_ husband _doesn't need anything from you, except the bill,'' she snaps at her, wrapping a hand around Robin's waist and he tilts his head and looks at her shocked expression amused, biting his lip at the _husband _word.

The waitress huffs before muttering something like ''yeah… sure.'' Then Regina glares at her one more time and she disappears in seconds.

''So, my _wife _is jealous huh? '' Robin teases her amused.

''She was asking for it, Robin,'' she complains avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to say that, she didn't think about that. It was a spontaneous reaction that washed through her, when this woman was staring at her man.

Robin hooks his finger under her chin and makes her look at him.

''I didn't ask that,'' he says seriously, locking his gaze with hers and they both know very well what he means.

''I was just ...'' she stammers, avoiding his gaze again, but he cups her face and forces her to lift her gaze again. ''Marry me, so next time you won't have to lie about that,'' he says, not asking, and he feels her pulse growing stronger from where his palm is, her mouth is hanging open and she looks at him, brown eyes melting into blue ones.

''Do you… uhm,'' she stammers for a second, ''do you mean that?'' She asks hesitantly.

''I know it's not the time, neither is the place for this with two kids waiting us outside and I don't have a ring,'' he starts to explain.'' But I'm thinking about it for a long time, Regina, and when you mentioned me as your husband, I couldn't stop myself. Marry me, my love, let me be your husband, the one who will always love you, cherish you, stand next to you no matter what.''

Tears are gathering in her eyes, and Regina tries to hold them back as she looks into his eyes and she nods and wraps her hands around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck, laughing.

''So, what's the answer?''

''Yes, a thousand times yes, Robin,'' she breathes and she can't stop her tears, so she lets them fall because they are tears of happiness and joy. Robin hugs her back, squeezes her in his arms and says that he will get her a ring and they will do it properly again, and she says that she doesn't even care about that, she just wants to have him by her side and he promises her that he will always be.

Later, in the middle of the night, they seal the proposal with him being deep buried inside her, and her gasping and moaning and writhing underneath him. They are mumbling sweet nonsense to each other, things that make her stomach clench, her heart beating faster and sometimes her cheeks blush because Robin loves to whisper naughty things in her ear, and she wants to thank the waitress because if it wasn't for her, Robin wouldn't murmured in her ear ''I love you, Mrs Locksey,'' neither he would compliment of how beautiful "Regina Locksey" sounds instead of "Regina Mills."

And indeed it sounds better she thinks.


End file.
